


Always hungry or horny or both.

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Shannen asks Langley to do one thing, but Langley can't even be trusted with that. Luckily, Celes is there to fix the problem.





	Always hungry or horny or both.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the COW-T verse, created for the "Clash of the Writing Titans" challenge by Lande di Fandom's admin, specifically by the last installment of the story.
> 
> Written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T #9  
> prompt: Arrive too late.

"What part of _wait for me before you do it_ you didn't understand?” Shannen seems very disappointed, which surely is something different from his usual anger.

“I didn't think it was so important to you,” Langley says, feeling genuinely guilty. An angry Shannen he can deal with, but his disappointment confuses him. Has he not drunk from Celes a million times before when their third party wasn't there? What's the difference this time?

“That's because you never do,” Shannen comments. “Thinking, I mean. You are always hungry or horny or both. In any case, I come in here and I find out you've already started.”

Langley would lower his ears if he had any. “I'm sorry, my one and only cold winter sun,” he apologizes. “But you were so very late and I was so very hungry.”

“I got held up,” Shannen says, sitting on the bed. If Langley didn't know any better, he would say that on his face is a pout. “I tried to hurry up, but of course you can never be trusted.”

Celes chuckles. He lies sprawled on the bed, one leg on Langley's shoulder sporting two perfectly rounded mark on the thigh, and the other bent towards his stomach. “Don't be too hard on him. He did tried to hold himself back.”

Shannen looks at him, bitten and partially already undressed. “And he clearly didn't manage, like, _at all_.”

Celes chuckles again. “I said he tried,” he precises with an impish smile, “not that he succeeded.”

Langley scratches his black mane of messy curls, feeling slightly uncomfortable, which is a first for him. He's usually very very confident in even the weirdest situation – he was found naked in a pond with a bunch of frogs once and sustained the whole conversation that followed without feeling the need to put on pants – but Shannen's upset reaction caught him by surprise. “I can assure you I was in possess of all my mental faculties and I did not take more than Cee could give,” he says.

Shannen looks away with a snort, but he blushes violently. Langley is still looking down and he doesn't notice, but Celes doesn't miss it. “Oh,” he comments, amused.

“What?” Langley looks at him puzzled.

“Lang, I don't think Shannen is upset because he wasn't there to control you while you were drinking my blood,” he explains, reaching out with his free leg to touch Shannen's arm. “I think he's disappointed because he didn't get here in time to _watch_ you do it.”

Shannen winces and turns even redder; having such a pale skin, blushing almost makes his cheeks glow. It takes a moment for Langley to get it, but then his wide mouth open in the sliest smile. “Oh,” he mimics the same sound Celes made a moment earlier. “I see. Well, if Cee is okay with it, I can always give an encore.”

Celes parts his lips, exhaling expectantly. “Please,” he says, offering his inner thigh to him again. Langley opens his mouth, showing his fangs, and then he closes it around Celes' milk-white skin.  
And this time, Shannen can watch.


End file.
